masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eingana
can we do without the graphic description of excactly what barraiya is please, PLEASE ralok 12:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : As far as I know there's nothing in the style guide about removing sensitive or possibly offensive information. Wikis aren't meant to be censored. Besides, the information in this article is genuine cultural trivia - just like similar trivia across dozens of other articles. Bronzey 13:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I know this, but why cant it just say the moon is potentially named after barraiya a eing from australian aborignal mythology, we dont need to know exactly what barraiya did, why not just bring up the fact that barraiya created a vagina with a spear. its not relevent. ralok 14:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Why remove it? It's simply a definition. --DRY 20:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed beacuase all it will do cause problems for a while if something isn't done. I vote for removal. Lancer1289 20:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's been there for weeks without problems. I'm a bit mystified by this slighly ridiculous puritanical streak. After all we have plenty of references to killing, murder, rape, burning alive, stabbing, dismemberment, and so on…. --DRY 20:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well then let's leave it if it has been there for there for that long, but you are right everyone has their own preferences. Personally I don't care but if it's going to cause a problem, then it is better if it is removed. Lancer1289 20:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Vaginas are creepy though, all those other things are for drama purposes and its relevant, vaginas are not relevant to this page in any way shape or form, it serves no purposes other than to be creepy. ralok 21:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well then I'll remove it and then if anyone wants it back then hopefully we can discuss it here. Again I really don't care but all I see is this causing problems. Lancer1289 21:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but to say "vaginas are creepy" strikes me as being a little on the childish side as 50% of the population of the earth have them. As it does seem likely to be a reference to another cultures mythology it seems odd to remove it especially bioware enjoy reference diverse and interesting cultural beliefs throughout their games. Vaginas are also not randomly referenced here, as mentioned there seems to be a link for this planet and its moon to Australian Aboriginal cultural tales, thus the reference is appropriate. As an aside i agree with DRY that mass effect is an adult game dealing with violence and sexual issues (such as prostitution, table dancing clubs and romancing) and thus it seems the use of the word vagina can hardly be deemed offensive. Sorry forgot to sign off my previous post Paz444 22:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :"Vaginas are creepy"? I suggest you take your issues elsewhere. They have no place here. --DRY 22:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever. All I did was trying to avoid a problem but anyone can revert me. All I was trying to do was avoid a problem, but all I did apparenlty was make it worse. Lancer1289 22:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Addendium: Apparenlty DRY alreay did. Again I really didn't care either way, all I was trying to do was stop something before it began. Oh well, still don't care, and I was just trying to help. Lancer1289 22:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on guys, as you come of age, "vaginas" shouldn't be as creepy as you think! :P Teugene 03:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Admitedly they are considerably less creepy than the alternative. ralok 03:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about. It's one word in the trivia section of a planet entry. The trivia in general relates to the planet's description (i.e. the wild, untamed aspects of its wildlife) and gives some insight into the developers' mindset. This wiki has plenty of references to bloody killings, genocide, murder, plague, etc, what's the issue with vagina? Bronzey 11:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : My issue is with presintation, the word vagina is nice and highlighted, if it was the word barraiya rather than vagina highlighted i doubt i would be so adamantly against it, so as a compromise linking through a different owrd would be nice. ralok 12:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : For pity's sake, all it says is vagina. Grow up and get over it, kid. Honestly, I've never seen anyone scream and cry over something so painfully insignificant. You really, REALLY need to get a life and stop plastering your borderline-homsexuality all over this page. It's OK if you only like men, but we don't need to know, pal. 03:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. Cuz nothing helps an argument that was resolved five months ago like reopening it with ad hominems and suggestions of homosexuality. Good job. Please watch the language in the future, as if it keeps up like this, you'll be facing a ban quick, fast, and in a hurry. Learn to engage in civil discourse, instead of claiming other users you know nothing about "only like men", and accusing them of borderline "homsexuality"... whatever that is. SpartHawg948 03:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC)